Sodor Stories: A New Chapter
by Goldern Story Archive
Summary: A new season combining the previous thomas works on my account into one for a new epic story cortailing the end of their high schooling days. Featuring: [Gordon x Rebecca] [Henry x Belle] [Thomas x Ashima] [Percy x Harold] [Edward x James] CONTAINS: Some Course Language and Occasional Dark Themes.
1. Prolouge - Diary Enrties

**Hey Everyone, This is the start of SEASON 3. These Thomas Stories have been both the darkest time in my life and one of the things i'm the most proud of symaltaniusly. **

**This season takes place ONE YEAR after the failed 'Summer Holiday' Arc in the last stories and will include prospective from all 6 main characters.**

**HENRY, GORDON, THOMAS, PERCY, EDWARD and JAMES.**

**This is the prolouge explaining what's happened in the last year. Enjoy!**

* * *

_A lot has changed in a years time:_

_GORDON_

_Me and Henry now own 5 bars across Sodor. We also decided to live together as we all had quite busy lives, so we built it from the ground up. Drastic I know, but it's been working for the past couple of months. It's a beautiful place, Fast internet for rebecca, Small forrest out the back for henry, Large entertaining space for me. Gosh, Five of us in a house, Henry, Belle, Rebecca, Me and Percy… Oh and cant forget little Jaclyn. She's only an infant, but she makes her presence known._

_PERCY_

_Gordon and Rebecca wanted to move in with us so we all moved to a new home in the countryside. It's been working pretty well though. Oh, I'm now officially an uncle, at 17. Yea that's bizarre to wrap my head around. Little Jaclyn is nearly six months. But at least henry seems to be stressing less. Me and Whiff fizzled out. Yea, romance wasn't what we wanted anymore… Well according to him anyway. We're still close, just not romantically._

_HENRY_

_Me and Gordon have expanded our small bar into a larger business now spanning half the island. And probably the biggest news, We brought our daughter Jaclyn into the world. God she already stresses me out, imagine when she's a teenager. *Gulp* Thank god Belle helps me out, I don't think I'd cope without her. Oh well Us, Percy, Gordon and Rebecca all moved into a new house._

_JAMES_

_Me and Edward have upgraded from our dinky little apartment and we now have a house in Tidmouth. Eddie is in his last year of school, and is looking to go onto college. Though we both can't drug of what happened last year completely. _

_THOMAS_

_Ashima and I seem to be the only school couple still together this year. Things have been going rather slowly for us, but it's a pace we both enjoy. But hey, It's a lot less active then when me and Rosie where a thing. _

_ALL_

_Life should be interesting going forward._


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Chapter

_**HEY EVERYONE! Chapter 1 is here. For those who havent read my previous stories, i encorage you to read "Born through torment" and "Even Pride" As they explain all the relationships and moments from the previous story. Anyways! Enjoy.**_

* * *

Percy and Whiff sat at Tidmouth station waiting for the train.

"How's being an uncle going for you?" Whiff asked.

"Great." Percy said. "All the cool parts of having a kid, without any of the responsibility."

The boys both laughed at the statement. However the dim sky couldn't hide the slight bitterness between the two of them. Down the platform another man walked into the station. Blonde and Slightly taller than the two boys.

"Yikes he's cute." Percy muttered under his breath.

"I'm right here." Whiff muttered back.

"What do you mean? You dumped me."

Whiff looked ahead toward the train tracks in defeat.

"Excuse me?" Said a slightly deep voice.

Percy turned to his left to see the same man from before now close up.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. What was your name?"

"Harrold… Did you have an older brother by chance?"

"Yes I do, Henry Stanier."  
"Ah! I'm not crazy. My dad trained Gordon Gresley during his time in the Airforce. And I got on with him and your brother during an event."

"Didn't expect to hear that today."

"I didn't expect to say it either… Hey give this to him or your brother if you see them." Harrold said extending a business card. "We'd love to hear from him."

"That I will."

"And what was your name?"

"Oh, Percy."  
"Right, Farewell Percy!"

"Goodbye."  
"Now you have his number." Whiff smirked.  
Percy only elbowed him in return as the train pulled into the platform.

* * *

Henry sat at his desk in the large study. Everybody had a desk in there, except Belle, She prefers a sofa chair. He had a sip of his coffee as he typed away.

**SLAM!**

The slam of the door made Henry jump and Lukewarm Coffee landed right in his lap.

"Dammit, you made me spill coffee down my front!" Henry yelled.

"Sorry Henry!" Rebecca yelled from downstairs.  
Belle walked around the corner and poked her head in.  
"It's a good look."

"Pah." Henry said, now agitated. "Now I have to go get a new shirt."

"Chill out." She chuckled as she put a hand on her husband's jaw. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Now you can go grab another shirt."

"Well if you say so." he joked.

Downstairs in the kitchen Rebecca sat at the kitchen bench as she watched Gordon cook.

"What're you Making?" Rebecca Asked.

"Sushi." Gordon replied.

"Sushi? Of all things, the one time you cook its sushi?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, just seems a bit random."

"You seem a bit random." He muttered

They both laughed at the crappy insult.

"You know, when I said I wanted to move in with you, I didn't think it was going to be half the team."

"Neither did I, but it's been working great so far."

"True, it's an awesome house. But does that include the time you screamed like a girl in the shower after getting walked in on?" She asked.

"No, I didn't scream like a girl."

"Belle said you did."

"She's making that up."

"He did, I heard it from across the house." Henry said coming down the stairs.

"Oh the indignity." Gordon sighed.

"Oh and Rebecca, thanks for the coffee spill, now I have to make another cup." Henry complained.

"Sorry..."

They heard a little medley from across the room.

"Someone at the gate?" Gordon Asked.

Rebecca got up and looked at the little panel next to the door.

"Oh it's percy, must have forgotten his card." She said before pushing a button and opening the gate for him.

It was dark outside although it wasnt that late, it was only seven O'clock.

They heard keys rustle as Percy unlocked the front door for himself.

"Hello Everyone."

"Hey Percy." They all replied.

"Hey Gordon? There was this person who said they knew you at the station today. His name was Harrold, some guy who'd just done air force training."

"Harrold huh?" Gordon said, still focusing on his cooking.

"He knew Henry too, said we had the same face."

"What's his last name?" Henry asked.

"Refly."

Gordon stopped cooking.

"Wasn't that you're sargent, during the air force?" Henry asked.

"No, it's his son. He's blond right?"

"Yea he was…"

"Just like his mother. His dad had black hair."  
"He left his address and number if you ever wanted to stop by."

"I'll invite him to the next party we have." Gordon said pinning it on the chalkboard next to the calendar.

"Wait hold up, You were in the air force?" Rebecca asked.

"Yea, only for training, why so concerned?"

"I didn't know that."

"Wait, Rebecca doesn't know something about you?" Henry asked.

"Yea, that's a first."

"Oooh Wait…" Henry said before getting out his phone.

"What?"

"BINGO!"

"I forgot about household bingo… How many is that for you henry?"

"This makes the third!" He said before heading back upstairs.  
"He takes that slightly too seriously." Percy chuckled as he went to his room.

"Better than him freaking out." Gordon replied.

"I'm guessing that's another reason you wanted to move back in with him?" Rebecca asked quietly.

"Yeah, were also worried it may pass down to Jaclyn…"

"God, that would be a nightmare."  
"It already is for him." He muttered. "... Shit the eggs!"

He pulled the pan with a thick omelette of the grill before it burnt.

"You need to look more closely at what your doing." Rebecca poked.

"Ohhhh…" Gordon groaned.

As Henry walked past the nursery he saw Belle looking over the cot. He came in and hugged her from behind.

"Hey." She said softly.

"She's just out little bundle of joy, isn't she?" He said as they admired their sleeping daughter.

"And another source of stress for you." She sighed.

"Why do you have to ruin the moment?"

"I was kidding around Henry…" She said, "She's nearly six months now."  
"Gosh, time flies."

"That it does."


	3. Chapter 2 - Interrogation & Remenision

Percy sat in his dining room playing a word game on his phone when a familiar melody played from the wall next to him. He got up and looked at who was at the gate. Percy didn't know this man, but he was wearing a policeman's uniform, so he thought he ought to answer it personally.  
As he walked out to the street he saw the police car parked across the street.

"Morning Officer." percy greeted.

"Morning. You're Mister Percy Stanier, Correct?"

"Yes that's me."  
"Hi Percy, I'm Captain C Raft from Sodor Police, Do you mind if I come inside?"

"No Of course."

"Percy opened the gate, and the police officer walked up holding his clipboard, he extended a hand, and Percy shook it. They began walking up the short path to the house.

"Is you brother Henry home?"  
"Yes he is, Did you want me to get him."  
"Yeah, I'd like to talk to you both if that's alright."  
"Sure."

When they got inside. Percy ran halfway up the stairs.

"Henry!"  
"Yea?!" He shouted from upstairs.  
"There's a policeman who wants to talk to us here."

Almost instantly henry appeared though he was still in his pajamas. The police man extended a hand.

"Morning Mr Stanier, I'm Captain C Raft, you are the legal guardian of Percy correct?"  
"Yes, that's correct."  
"Awesome, I'd like to ask mainly him a few questions, but I don't need to drag him all the way to the station, I just wanted to make it clear that you have the right to listen, and he has the right to have you here."

"Understood." Henry said blandly.

Percy and the officer sat at the table as Henry walked out of the room to grab the officer a glass of water.

"Am I in trouble sir?"  
"No, not at all. I just need to ask you some questions about someone who is."  
Henry placed the glass next to the officer and leaned against the wall within earshot.

"Did you ever know a man named Gator Davis?"

Both Henry and Percy felt an uneasy feeling hit their stomachs.

"Yes I did." Percy said.  
"Were you ever intimate with him?"

"Yes I was."

"Did he ever hurt you physically?"  
"Not that I can remember."  
"When was the last time you were intimate with him?"

"Two and a half years ago."  
The policeman shifted in his chair.  
"When was the last time you saw him?"  
"A year and a half ago, he randomly came back to talk to me."

"Did he seduce again you?"  
"Attempted to… With no results." Percy chuckled. The policeman got a slight smirk from percy's humor.

"What did that visit entail?"

"He came in bearing gifts, tried to soften me up, I punched him in the face, then my sister-in law came home, and he left. She can be threatening if she wants to be."

"And you haven't heard from or seen him since."  
"No, I've only heard about him from others."

The policeman's face changed slightly, like percy had said something he hadn't known.  
"Who are the other's you're entailing?"  
"We have a support group on facebook, all of us have been used or abused by him. We take comfort in knowing we have others who have experienced what we've gone through." Percy said as he brought it up on his phone, showing the officer.

"What was the last you heard about him?" The officer asked.

"I heard a few months ago Amy got a call from him, he seemed desperate to have her back, but she just told him to piss off."

The officer looked down at his notepad.

"And that's Amy rochester correct?"

"Yes correct."  
"Alright, thank you Percy. And Henry, For your time, and invasion of your privacy."  
"Don't stress officer," Henry said shaking his hand, "If it helps put him behind bars we'd do anything."

"Understood. Have a good day."  
As the officer left both Henry and Percy were left in an awkward silence.  
"What do you think he's done?" Percy asked.

"No Idea. But as long as you aren't in has plan, I'm none the wiser." Henry said before walking out the back door.

* * *

James grabbed a cocktail shaker and threw in a few ice cubes.

"Two Red and Cream Coaches, Correct?" James asked the two girls in front of him. They enthusiastically answered as he grabbed the drinks he had to mix. As he put the lid on and shook the glass a familiar face walked into the bar and behind the counter.

"Afternoon Gordon."  
"James."

"It's a crazy amount for 4 in the afternoon."  
"Yeah. Thank god we've got a bigger bar here in Knapford."  
"How's the House?"  
"Good, Everyone's Going great."

"What about Henry's symptoms?"  
"Passed for now. Although he's just on a delay timer. It's come back. It always does."  
"Shame."  
"Yes, it is… How Edward?"  
"Fine, He's taking accelerated University."  
"What?" Gordon Asked utterly confused.

"He's Breaking a year's worth of university into two years worth of homework. So he can be a year ahead when he graduates high school."

"Smart boy Edward."

"Yep, Very Smart."  
He poured the drinks out for the two girls and cleaned his equipment. He sat and pondered. He couldn't shake what had happened last year. Why did he have to cheat on the love of his life. Guy or not, he loved Edward, There was no doubt about it now. He only wished the line wasn't so fuzzy a year and a half ago.

"James!" Gordon Muttered.  
"What?"  
"You have customers…"

James looked up from his cup to see two young women quite confused.

"We've been trying to get your attention for a while." One said.

"Oh sorry girls. Here, One round free on me. What can I get you?"


	4. Chapter 3 - Old Times

**Alright Folks! Chapter 3 Is here: Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The New housemates sat around the fireplace in their new home.  
"How about you three tell us girls about the old days?" Rebecca Asked.  
"Old Days?" Percy scoffed. "I'm Seventeen."  
"She meant when the steam team was a thing, you guys have to have some great stories." Belle clarified.

The Three boys sate quiet in a state of awkwardness. All not daring to go first.  
"What's Wrong?" Rebecca asked.  
"They don't want to dob on each other. Because they know that they're going to be pounded with whatever embarrassing story they have on them."  
"There's the time Henry wouldn't come out from under a tree in primary school." Gordon said after taking a swig of beer. Gordon Continued:

_During the rain before school he dove under a large pine tree to stay dry. When the rain had stopped we told him to come to class and he wouldn't. We pushed him, pulled him. But he stayed clasped to the tree. So we got the teacher to try, but he wouldn't move. So eventually his dad came. He still didn't move. So he got a piece of rope and tied Henry to the tree till the end of the day. _

"My God." Rebecca gasped. "Can he do that?"  
"His kid, His rules." Gordon said.  
"Dad wasn't abusive or mean," Percy clarified. "Just creative."  
"It was bloody funny."  
"Says you gordon!" Henry Complained.

"Here we go…" Belle Whispered.  
"Remember the time you fell off your bike and rolled down the huge hill into a farm and got stuck in the mud. That was funny."

"That's nothing compared to the tree story."  
The rest of the housemates nodded in agreement.

"You're not one to nod along percy, you have plenty of shockers." Gordon laughed.

"Yeah," Henry laughed. "Like the time you got scared crazy by a dragon, that was pretty funny."  
"Or the time you fell of the peer, and Henry had to jump in and catch you." Gordon Laughed.

Percy just pouted as the housemates laughed along.

"I Shouldnt of opened this can of worms…" Rebecca whispered to Belle as the boys kept recalling embarrassing stories.

"Nope, They'll be going all night now."

* * *

James Rustled his keys as he opened the door to their little house. As he walked inside he placed the keys on the kitchen bench, opened the fridge, and grabbed a beer. He popped off the lid as he slumped into the couch.  
"Long Day?" Edward asked, coming out of the study.

"You could say that."  
"What's Wrong James?"  
"Just keep thinking about the old days."  
"What, When you picked on Percy?"  
"Yeah.."

"He's Forgiven you James." Edward said joining his partner on the couch. Edwards snuggled up to him as they turned on the tv and flicked through the channels.

"I Know Eddie. I just can't shake it."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. Might help you get it off your chest."

James thought about this proposal. Hmm Yea, not a bad idea actually.

"You hadn't thought of that?"

* * *

Ashima and Thomas sat in his back yard gazing at the stars.

"Tell me a story Thomas."

"What kind of story?"  
"An old one, from when you where small."

"Alright… I've got one."

_I was on a field trip out to an old mine. The teachers were explaining about some old machinery the miners had. I was completely bored. Then I looked over to the right and there was a sign. "No Persons, Passed this board."_

_I was intrigued. So I slipped off from the group and went passed the board. I was walking through this weird area where no-one seemed to be. Then the ground shifted beneath me, and I fell into a sinkhole. The hole wasn't deep, but the ground was uneven and shifting. So I Shouted for Help.  
_"_HELP! HELP!"_

_The Miners soon found me, but they were worried about creating other sinkholes trying to get me out. _

"_Hang tight kid, We're going to get you out!" One of the miners shouted. _

_At the time, Gordon was training in the air force, and was in the town over eating lunch. So they gave him a call to come and get me. When he got there, he grabbed a harpoon and a long line of rope. He then tied it to himself and jabbed it into the ground. He then walked through the unstable terrain to the hole i was in. _

"_Grab my hand Thomas." He grunted as he slipped down to reach him._

_I Stood and grabbed his hand, and he used his sheer strength to pull me out of the sinkhole and picked me up on his back. Then he slowly walked out of the sinkhole area, being careful not to cause another sinkhole. Then he dropped me off right next to the sign i'd just run passed._

Ashima layed agape at Thomas' tale. "So that was what Gordon ment at Henry's party last year." She gasped.

"Yep. He risked his life for me. And I'd do the same for him."  
"You all seem to be one big family."  
"Yeah, you could say that…"


	5. Chapter 4 - Explanations

**Hey Guys here is Chapter 4. Hoped you liked some of the throwbacks to previous thomas episodes in the last chapter. I plan to do that a bot more going forward. Enjoy!**

* * *

Thomas Sat at his locker putting away his books and other equipment before he saw a familiar person arrive next to him.

"It's Been a while Perce."

"That is has Thomas."

Thomas pulled his best friend in for a hug. "How was your holidays bud?" he asked as he patted his friends back.

"Busy and Eventful."

"I can understand the busy side being an uncle and all, but eventful?"  
"Police officer came asking about Gator."  
Thomas almost dropped his drink bottle in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, he seemed calm, but they had been doing some digging for sure."  
"Think they'll finally lock him up?"  
"We'll see."

Percy noticed his friends sadening tone. He grabbed his shoulder.  
"Hey, Lighten up. I'm not banging him anymore."  
"Let's Hope."  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I'm Kidding, Chill." Thomas laughed.

"What about old Whiffy boy?"  
"Alright. Had lunch with him and a few friends the other week. I don't know what his problem is however."  
"What problem?"

"Even though he dumped me, he's kind of sour about me trying to move on. It's annoying to say the least."  
"Yeah I heard all about the guy at the station."  
"He told you that?"  
"Yeah, he helps me with my algebra all the time."  
"You know I could help you right?" Percy Chuckled.  
"Yeah, but he offered, and you seem rather preoccupied with the whole uncle thing."

"We'll you'd be right there, but we should hang out more."  
"That we should." Thomas said as Percy went on his way. Before Thomas could leave duck tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Thomas?"

"Yeah duck?"  
"Is Ashima here today?"

"She's Overseas visiting her family. Why do you ask?"  
"Damn, I was going to ask her so you would have a choice."  
"What do you want duck?"  
"You free tonight?"  
"Pretty sure... why?"

"Oliver's having a get together at his place. Wanted to know if you'd join."  
"Sure sounds fun."  
"Party starts at 5, don't be late." Duck said before walking away.

* * *

James sat at home, flipping through the numbers on his phone. Percy. He pushed the text button and sent the following text.

'_Hey Percy, After School today, would you be able to grab a drink with me?'_

He then saw percy begin to type a response, the little '...' bubble appear. Then it disappeared. James sighed at the whole unclimantic nature of it all. Then percy began to type again and responded.

'_Are you trying to pick me up James?'_

'_No, no no!' _James Replied '_Just a chat between friends, I need to talk to you.'_

'_Sure, meet me out the front at the end of the day. =) .' _Percy finished. James breathed a sigh of relief, he could hopefully get over his problems.

* * *

As Percy walked out the front of the school he saw James leaning against his red sports car.

"Showoff…" Percy muttered.

"A hello would have been nice."  
The two old friends laughed as they got in the car and drove off.  
When they got inside the railyard they found it still empty. They hadn't opened yet, but Gordon was sitting in the office on the side doing some sort of paperwork.  
"Hello Gordon!"  
"Hello Percy." Gordon Said with a smile. Something he only did with close friends. You usually had to get Gordon Drunk to get a smile out of him.

The two sat down at the bar and james grabbed two beers from the mini fridge.

"So Percy… How's life?" James asked as he popped the lid off the beer and passed it to Percy.

"For once James, Life's pretty good." He said as they clinked the glass bottle together and took a sip. "You know henry would kill me if he saw me drinking this."  
"You're brothers a worrier, what's new?" James asked sarcastically.  
"So why did you want to see me James?" Percy asked.

"I've had trouble sleeping percy."  
"Why's that?"  
"Guilt, I'm worried that you and Edward might never forgive me for what I've done."  
Percy laughed. "I forgave you nearly 2 years ago… this is about the whole Gator thing right?"  
"Yes. I just feel like I made your life hell."  
"Well you did, but that doesn't matter anymore. If you didn't say anything I might still be with that pedofile, Locked in some dungeon somewhere."

"I wouldn't have forgiven you if you did that to me Percy."  
"And that's what makes you self-absorbed."  
"I am not self absorbed!" James sputtered. He looked over to gordons office to see him leaning in the doorway with a questioning look on his face.  
"James, being self-absorbed is your defining character trait." Gordon grunted before walking back into his office.

"Pah." James spat as he took another sip of his beer.

Percy only laughed in response.

* * *

Thomas walked up to the large property before him, he didn't know oliver owned this much land. As he walked up the pebbled path he looked over to his right, there was a steam tractor sitting in the yard. The nameplate read "Trevor".

"Interesting…" Thomas Muttered to himself as he continued up the driveway. When he got to the front door Oliver let him in.  
"Thomas! Great to see you could make it."  
"Good to see you Oliver, how are you?"  
"Alright, Come on in."  
When they got into the living space he saw Duck, Douglas, and someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Skarloey?"

"Thomas!" It has been forever my friend."  
"That is has. How's the Blue Mountain treating you?"  
"Pretty well, The Skarloey railway now connects with Sodor Rail."  
"Seriously? I'll be honest, I didn't think your little railway was going to go places."  
"Neither did we but over the past decade, it's been steadily becoming more and more popular. We might have to purchase a new locomotive soon."  
"Awesome."  
Their conversation was interrupted by an older man who came bearing drinks of all kinds.  
"Care for a drink Sir's?"

"Oh yeah, Thomas," Oliver interjected. "This is my butler Toad."  
"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mister Thomas."  
"Likewise." Thomas said taking a drink of the tray.

"And Mister Oliver, the roast will be finished shortly."  
"Thank you Toad… Don't know what I'd do without you behind me."

"Always, Mister Oliver." He said before venturing to the kitchen.

"I Didn't know you were so rich Oliver." Thomas said, enthralled in the grand scale of the estate.

"Dad ran a business in the scrap metal industry. When they passed in inherited the company and the shares."  
"I see."  
"Yeah, but I want to live a somewhat normal life, so I go to school and fit in. Wouldn't trade it for the world."


	6. Chapter 5 - Gordon's Party

Every so often Gordon liked to throw a party. Not some rave where everyone gets drunk and dances until they pass out. But a get together where everyone brings food and drinks and everyone has a fun time. Since their new large enough for all of their get togethers, Gordon decided to throw another event.

Thomas and Ashima walked up to the front door hand in hand. As they waited for someone to open the door ashima began to bounce on the tip of her toes.

"Are you alright?" Thomas asked.

"Of Course, I'm just so excited I get to see all your friends again."  
"Ah I see."  
As he said that Gordon opened the door.

"Little Thomas! Ashima! Come on in."  
"What's got you so happy?" Thomas asked concerned.

"I'm being overly charismatic so that the mood of the event is better from the get go… Too Much?"  
"No Gordon, It was fine." Ashima said before running in to meet everyone else.

"For the record, it would have been alright from anyone one other than you. You're never that excited. Came off like you were drunk." Thomas critiqued.

"Alright I'll drop the act then." Gordom said as he put Thomas in a headlock and scrapped his hair.  
"AYYYY! Stop!" Thomas laughed.

* * *

Later on the party had gotten underway, most of the guests had arrived by this point. Gordon and Henry sat talking to one of their old school friends Boco.

"It's been forever since We've seen you Boco." Gordon Mentioned.  
"Yes it has. Oh Henry, did they ever fix that digestion problem you had?" Boco Asked.  
"Uh Yeah, went to crewe for surgery about 10 years ago. Came out healthier than I'd ever been."  
"And haven't had to go back?"

"No, Getting all the nutrients I need." He said getting up to grab a drink of coffee.  
"That's great! Glad to hear you're better."  
"Well now, I wouldn't say that, there's plenty to fix about me."  
"That there is." Muttered Gordon.  
"Wouldn't question that." Boco chuckled.

Then rebecca joined them.  
"You were Boco right?" She asked extending a hand.  
"Yes that's me," He said shaking it. "Pleasure to meet you rebecca, I read your article on Gordon in the paper a year and a bit ago now"  
"Glad you enjoyed it. This one certainly did."  
"You had something nice to say, i listened." Gordon joked.

The four Friends laughed, before rebecca's tone shifted.  
"Oh that's right. I didn't know you invited your cousin as well as Scott."  
"I didn't, Scott must have brought him along. That's alright, Tornado is a blast."  
"No not tornado... Spencer."  
Henry and Boco almost spat their drinks. Gordons face dropped.  
"Ohhhhh….." he groaned.

"That's not going to go so well." Boco Muttered, as gordon stood up.

"That's an understatement." Henry mentioned.

* * *

Out in the yard, Thomas and James stood talking to Percy about the tour they had gone last year.  
"So amazing," Thomas said, "To be able to play 2 weeks straight all across the island was brilliant."  
"That it was." James Added. "Even though I only did it to hide my grief, I still enjoyed it."

The Three then turned to see someone they hadn't seen in a long time. "Your fucking kidding…" James muttered to himself.

The man wore a silver suit, had his hair greased back, and his large jawline completely shaven. He practacly oozed cockyness and smugness.  
"Spencer…" Thomas reluctantly greeted.  
"Thomas! Good to see you. It's been so long since I've rattled your feathers... And James, looking as bland as ever I see."

"Pah!" James Scoffed.  
"Why the sour face little Percy?"  
"Im Just depressed you still exist."  
"I Exist? Please, I'm the light of every party."  
"Pff!" Percy laughed. "Oh please, you have all of gordon's undesirable traits, without ony of the good ones."  
"That I can agree with." Thomas muttered.

Before Spencer could retaliate Scott interjected into the conversation.  
"Hello everyone."  
"Hey Scott." They all said in unison.  
"Having fun are we Spencer?"

"Always."

"Just as I assumed."  
"YOU!" They heard from behind them. Not loud, but forceful. Gordon came out fuming, almost red in the face.

"Hello Gordon." Scott smiled, slightly worried at his brothers angry state.

"Well hello Gordon," Spencer laughed cheesily. "What's the matter?"

"Come with me." Gordon said grabbing Scott by the collar. Gordon dragged Scott away from spencer before practically spitting in his face. "Why… The fuck… did you invite him?"  
"I told you I'm trying to bring our family back together."  
"And you thought bringing him here was your best bet?"  
"It's the last gap to fixing our family."  
"I think we'd all rather a family without him." Gordon said before walking off.

* * *

Edward sat playing a game of chess with Toby, as Mavis watched.

"So Edward, How's James?" She asked.

"Fine, surprisingly less over dramatic lately."  
"You might have mellowed him out." Toby chuckled.  
"I think we both know that's not possible."  
As Toby finished his turn Edward put his glasses on. Just as he was about to move a piece he felt a familiar pair of hands on his shoulders.  
"Speak of the devil." Toby laughed.

"What were you saying about me Eddie?" James laughed.

"How you mellowing out is theoretically impossible," Edward said finally taking his turn, "Check."  
"Seriously!" Toby exclaimed scratching his head.

"You won't believe who's here." James muttered.

"Who?" Mavis asked intrigued.  
"Spencer."  
"WHAT?!" The three all exclaimed.

"Are you serious James?"

"Do you think I would make something like that up Edward?"

"You've made up worse."

James shrugged, the statement wasn't inherently wrong.  
"Why would Gordon Invite him? It doesn't make any sense." Toby muttered.  
"By the way he dragged Scott of it looked like he didn't."  
"You're saying scott brought him along."  
"That's what we think, Yeah."  
"Lovely... Just Lovely," Edward said taking another turn, "And that's checkmate."

"Being a smart cookie again Eddie?"  
"When is he not a smart cookie James." Mavis Asked.  
"In bed he's not."  
"James!" Edward exclaimed. Toby and Mavis just burst out laughing at the situation.


	7. Chapter 6 - Camping

**Hey Guys, I meant to post this yesterday, but it was my birthday, and I didnt quite get around to it. Anyways, this chapter is short, but the next one is going to be rather long. Enjoy =)**

* * *

"How did you convince me into doing this?" Henry asked as the group walked through the wilderness.

"You said you wanted fresh air." Gordon said as he cleared the path ahead of them. The group reached a small river and stopped to admire the scenery. When Harrold had asked if they group wanted to go camping this is not what they had imagined. Percy, Gordon, Henry and Harold sat and took in the tranquility of the place. The gushing water, fresh air, and faint sounds of birds passing overhead.

"Just over there looks good." Gordon said pointing to a small clearing next to the riverbed.

As the three housemates set up their tents and equipment, Harrold quickly threw together a fire. Percy was first to set up his tent and watched as Harold perfectly stacked the logs directly in the middle of the stones.

"Perfect."

"Only comes down to skill." Harold shrugged. Percy Laughed but that butterfly feeling roared through his stomach again.

"There's a hill just east of us. We could walk up and back before dark." Harold Suggested.

"Sure, Sounds fun." Gordon chuckled.

* * *

The Four Friends hiked up the hill to a little peak at the top. A cliff that overlooked the entire forest. It was an amazing few, as the sky shone pink. The sun setting over the horizon really shone as the friends admired it. Gordon smiled before turning to see a petrified Henry.

"What's Wrong Henry."  
Henry Gulped. "It's a long fall from here… The kind you don't just walk from."

"We'll be fine Henry."

Percy walked closer to the edge and peered down. It was a long fall. He then looked back up as the sun shone.

"PERCY!"  
Before he could turn around he felt the ground sag beneath him, and then completely give way.

A hand grasped his arm.  
His arm went taught as someone caught him. He looked up to see Harold holding onto him.

"I've got him! Rope me up."

He then saw Gordon bring a rope and tie it around Harold's Waist.  
"Alright Henry, 1! 2! 3!"

In one fluid motion Harrold grabbed Percy's other hand and was pulled up by Gordon and Henry. They two adults roped them in.  
"God Percy, are you okay?" Henry asked frantically as he ran over.

"My Armpit Hurts," He laughed, "Thanks Guys."  
"All good. How about we go and eat." Harrold laughed.

* * *

Percy sat with Harrold as he tried to light the fire. He sparked an ember with a stick and sand paper. All the ember took was a small blow to catch into a small flame.

"Nice." Percy muttered. Harold only winked in response.

"Thank you for earlier, you genuinely saved my bacon."  
"Anytime."  
"Guess I owe you one."  
"Sure, but how do you plan to pay it back. No Offence, but you're not really going to get a chance to save me like that."  
"How about a coffee sometime?" Percy suggested with a smile. Harrold was a little taken aback. But he quickly smiled.  
"Sounds fun Chap. Just let me know."

As Harrold went to grab the fish, Henry came up.

"Dont do that again please."  
"I dont exactly like nearly falling to my death Henry."

Henry Embraced his brother in a hug.  
"I'm just glad you're alright Percy."


	8. Chapter 7 - Breakfast

Thomas awoke to the small slit sun shining through the gap in his curtains. The room was lit with a hint of blue as the curtains filtered out most of the light. He rolled over to see Ashima sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled to himself before getting out of bed carefully to not wake her. He failed at this however.

"Good Morning Thomas…" She yawned.  
"Morning Ashima." He said throwing on his pajama shirt and doing up the buttons.

As the couple went down the stairs, hand in hand, they could smell the waft of pancakes permeating from the kitchen.

Thomas mother greeted them with a warm smile, as they took their spots at the table.

The Tranquility was soon broken by Two young teenagers running into the room.

"I Win! I get the first pancake." Anie said smugly.

"No Fair! Your chair is closer than mine."  
"Actually I sat down first." Thomas Smiled.

The Two Sisters looked at their older brother with dead expressions.

"He's right you two. Thomas and Ashima get the first pancakes."

Thomas quietly chuckled to himself as the two girls grumbled.

* * *

Rebecca sat watching the morning news as she ate her cereal.

She was soon joined by Belle and Percy, who had both gotten their mugs coffee.

"Morning." Rebecca smiled.

"Good Morning." Precy said beaming from ear to ear.  
"Why are you so Happy?

"There's more peanut butter, finally."  
"You know your brother is allergic to that stuff, right?"  
"Of course, But just because he can't have it doesn't mean I can't." Percy Chuckled.

The three friends continued to relax on their collective day off, the wind blowing peacefully through the open window.

Eventually Gordon came downstairs. "Morning All."  
"Morning!" They replied in unison.

"Where's Henry?"  
"Out the back with Jaclyn i think." Belle answered.

Gordon walked down from the back veranda, with coffee mug in hand. As he walked, their small amount of lawn, delved into a larger forrest. Small in the grand scheme of things, but for someone's backyard it was rather large.

The trees swayed with the breeze as he casually strolled down the gravel path, admiring the fresh air as he walked.

Eventually he came to a small clearing. A fountain sat amists the trees surrounding it. He saw Henry holding Jaqulin on his hip, pointing up at the birds resting in the trees.

"Morning." He Muttered.

Henry jumped a little making Jacqueline Laugh.

"Christ man, make a louder entrance next time."

"Will Do." He chuckled.

The two friends and daughter sat admiring the nature in their own backyard.

* * *

Edward sat in his Pajamas out on their veranda. The wind blew across his face as he looked out towards the open fields before him. He opened his book and began to read. But before he could, he felt two hands on his shoulders. He sighed.

"Why is it always when I'm about to read, you want attention?"

"Because reading is boring, I'm not boring."  
"That you are not James."

He put down his book before embracing his partner in a long kiss.

"I thought you were making breakfast."  
"Was I?"  
"Yes. I think you were."  
With that James went inside and began to cook. Edward chuckled to himself. "_Whipped…"_ He whispered before opening his book and delving in.

* * *

**Long time no see. I thought I'd just do a simple chapter showing what the characters do in the morning. Turned out to be really fun to write.  
Hope you enjoyed. =)**


	9. Chapter 8 - Casual Weekend

**Hey Guys, I hope you like what's coming up. Im trying to show more everyday experiences with these characters. With more to come soon, I hope you enjoy. =)**

* * *

Henry, Gordon and James sat in front of the television each with a beer in their hand. The Soccer game unfolding before them.

"Come on… Come on… Come on…" Gordon Muttered to himself.

Eventually the player got close enough to the goal to take the shot. The three friends sat on the edge of their seats as the man took the shot. It flew directly right, missing the goal by 3 meters.

They all collectively sat back in disgust.

"Disgraceful!" Gordon Scoffed.

"Disgusting!" James Wined.

"Despicable..." Henry groaned.

"Gosh listen to the three of you," Edward sighed. "How is anyone supposed to read a book in these conditions?"  
"Books are for losers Edward." Henry said, Slightly slurring due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

Edward just sighed and retreated into his bedroom. Their small house on the hillside was rather homey, but the thin walls weren't strong enough to hold back three grown men's shouting and cheering. As he gazed out the window seeing the stars shimmer in the night sky, he heard James begin to complain about the football again.  
"It's ridiculous! They're on their own turf after having two weeks of and Sodor can't win a single game."  
"They must follow you're motto," Henry smirked, "Fuck it up and then apologise later."  
Gordon burst out laughing. "OHHHHHHhhhh, Hah HAh Hah. That's so- Hah Hah- true Henry. Bwah Hah HaAaah."

James only pouted before snapping back at Henry. "That rich coming from you, you schizophrenic fuck."

"Woah!" The Two larger bigger friends exclaimed.  
"Uncalled for." Gordon chuckled, trying not to laugh at James' Brutality.

"Uncalled for? Like your tiny penis!"  
The three friends then heard laughter coming from the back room.

"Oh the indignity…" Gordon Groaned, "I don't have a small penis Edward."

"I know that Gordon. It's just rich coming from James." He said emerging from the bedroom.

"What does that mean?" James Scoffed.  
"Mines bigger than yours. Lucky size doesn't matter." Edward teased as he walked out the front to get some fresh air.  
James just sunk into the couch cushions as the other two friends laughed at Edward's roast.

* * *

Percy and Harrold sat on Prospectors hill in the middle of the island. They looked off the viewing platform at the sprawling landscape in front of them. Steam rose of Percy's cup of coffee, and puffed in a cloud as he breathed. The two admired the stars from afar, shimmering over the empty fields and distant towns.  
"You know," Percy started. Muffled through his scarff, "We call this Gordon's hill because one day he had to drag his heavy books up from school, and he just gave up halfway. Edward had to push him up the hill. It was a weird site seeing a small boy push a teenager up a hill that's for sure."  
Harrold laughed at the story. Wind blowing the end of his scarf about. "Now that's a good story percy. I'll have to bring that up next time I'm over."

"He'll love that." Percy laughed.

The two sipped their drinks in the cold night air, as the wind blew gently on their faces. Percy walked forward and lent on the railing, taking a peer over the ledge.

"Hey. No more falling acts."  
Percy Laughed. "I don't plan on making a habit of it."  
"I'll take your word for it." Harrold laughed, placing an arm around Percy's shoulder. "Just for safety reasons."

Percy felt giddy be he thought he best take advantage of the situation. He looked at harrold with a mean expression.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked in the most offended tone he could muster. "Taking advantage of me like some helpless damsel in distress?"  
He pushed harrolds arm off before crossing his arms.

"Woah chap. You've got me all wrong!" Harrold Stuttered.  
Percy couldn't help but smile. Eventually cracking into a laugh.

"Oh... I got you so good!" Percy laughed.

Harrold relaxed a little bit. But still held his breath.  
"Don't worry. I you can hug me whenever." He smiled, taking a sip of his coffee that was now becoming cold.

The two just stood and laughed at each other under the stars.

* * *

Thomas and Ashima sat in Thomas' room playing cards.

"Uno." Thomas said, Smirking.  
Ashima smiled. "Do you think you've won Thomas?"

"Maybe."  
She then played a reverse, making it her turn, and then a skip, making it her turn.  
"Uno." She chuckled, before playing her last card leaving Thomas agape. "Did that not go as you had planned?"

"No not entirely." He sighed.  
As Thomas rearranged the cards into a neat pile, ashima stood to stretch her legs. She gazed out the window at the starry night sky.

Before long thomas joined her, placing a hand around her waist.

"It's beautiful isn't it thomas."  
"That it is. Just like you."  
The two looked each other in the eyes before exchanging a loving kiss, with the onlook of the stars.


	10. Chapter 9 - Monday Madness

**Hey Guys this continues my Daily Set. I want to have a chapter for each day of the week. They may not be cronologically each day, the next chapter may be in two weeks. Ect. Anyways I hope you enjoy, and look forward to _'Tuesday Troubles'_** **Coming out soon. **

* * *

Thomas and Percy strolled through the yard at school. Children running past them playing tag, one almost knocking over Percy in the process.

"Crazy kids aren't they?" Thomas asked.

"That's one way to put it."

"Don't give me that, you were like that. Cheeky."

"You're still cheeky."

"Pah…"

The boys laughed before gazing into the fields out of school grounds.

"Almost done," Thomas said, gazing into the field.

"Yep, that's rather scary."

"We'll be fine Percy…" Thomas laughed.

"If you say so."

"Hey, We should hang out sometime."

"Yeah, you should come over. Gordon would love to see you, even If he'd never say it."

"Hah. You have a point there… He did always look out for us."

* * *

Gordon searched the grocery store, grabbing his glasses out of his shirt pocket to better read the shopping list.

"What's left…" He muttered. "Cheese, Onions… And Railroad puffs. Alright."

He continued down the illes adding various goods to his basket before paying for his goods and leaving the supermarket.

As he placed the shopping bags in his boot he heard a familiar voice.

"Gordon! How are you?"  
He turned around to see none other than Gator. He was filled with dread. He shut the boot and faced him.  
"Give me one reason I don't punch you."

"Don't be so harsh, I helped you in ninth grade for that assignment remember."

Gordon's fist connected directly in the center of Gator's face. He sprawled back, blood dripping from his nose.  
"Not good enough." He said as he dusted off his hands. "When they lock you up, I'll be the first to spit in your food… Now get out of the way, or I'll run you down."

Gator didn't try and talk his way out of that one.

* * *

Henry talked to Boco in the bar about their school days, while also servicing customers.  
"So is it James' day off today?" Boco asked.  
"Yeah, He has Monday and Sunday off.  
"That Boy's always making up for something."  
"At the moment he hasn't done anything terrible. But then again with James it's only a matter of time."  
"Speaking of ticking timebombs, How are you?"  
"What a transition…"  
"Sorry, No offence."  
"Only some taken," Henry joked, "I'm alright for now. But we'll just wait and see."

His bitter tone had Boco a bit worried.

"You're a real survivor Henry. Most people don't hang around this long when they have these things. If you catch my drift."  
"Drift caught. And it's only because my friends care for me. Without them Boco. I'd be as cold as this conversation."

He grabbed a beer from below the bench and cracked it open.  
"To long life."  
"To long life." Boco repeated.

They clinked their glasses and took a large swig.

* * *

Belle's heart raced. Her face laced with sweat and body scorched with heat. The raging inferno engulfed the building.  
"This is Flynn, We're conducting primary search… You alright Belle?"  
"Always."

The two firefighters continue to search the property for people, carefully moving through the burning building. Eventually their search came up empty.  
"Top Floor Clear." Flynn said coming down the stairs.  
"Bottom Floor Clear." Belle replied.  
"Easy as pie." Flynn Chuckled smugly.

As he took a step the roof croaked in an unnatural way. Suddenly a burning beam swung from the ceiling towards Flynn. Before it could smack them, Belle pulled her fellow firefighter towards her, The beam missing Flynn's head by an inch.

"Whoaegh!"

"You alright?"  
"Yeah, let's get out of here."  
As they sat down on the bumper of the firetruck they took their helmets off and took a large drink of water.

"Thanks for the save in there."  
"All good. Don't make it a habit."  
"I won't. I owe you a round of drinks."  
"Sounds like a deal."

* * *

Rebecca sat at home typing in front of her computer.

Just some puff piece on Sodor Zoo, par for the course, and to be fair rather boring. She talked about the new monkey enclosure and how the tickets were half price this summer.

She needed something new, Something interesting, something mysterious. She pondered what she could possibly look into, but before she got a chance, she heard Gordon drop all the groceries in the kitchen.

"I got that magazine you wanted." He shouted. "Cashier gave me one of those looks."  
"Oh dear." Rebecca chuckled to herself.

* * *

All Six housemates sat around the dinner table,talking about their day.

"I ran into Mr feely touchy today." Gordon groaned.  
"Did you punch him for me?" Percy asked.

"You bet I did. Almost ran him over too."  
"Should of done it." Belle muttered under her breath.  
"Well I didn't want to do time for his crimes."  
"Works for me."

"What happened to you today Percy?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing much, Just Trigonomic functions and molar densities."  
The table Froze.  
"I don't know what that is." Rebecca said quietly.

"Trigonomic functions is Math, Looking at the way circles and triangles interact, and Molar densities is a way of measuring the amount of atoms in a substance." Gordon explained.  
"Well look at you, Mr professor." Belle Joked.

"I'm smarter than I look."  
"You're also clumsier than you look."

"I'm surprised Henry didn't beat me to it, He helped me learn that stuff. Him and Edward anyway."

They all looked down at henry who looked rather vague.

"Sorry, I want paying attention."  
"Are you alright?" Rebecca asked.

"Uh yeah, Of course."  
"You haven't eaten anything bub." Belle Pointed out.  
She was right. His plate was mostly full, apart from a few missing carrots.

"Oh, Yeah. Whoops."  
The other family members looked at each other with a combined look of worry. But before they could say anything else, little Jaclyn piped up, Not saying any words, just babbling to say she was done.  
"Yes good Job! You bead daddy to it." Rebecca whispered.  
They all laughed off her light witted humour before continuing to eat.


	11. Chapter 10 - Tuesday Troubles

**I'd say 'wow three months, that's a record!' But I've been away for longer.**

**This chapter was half finished so I topped it off and decided to post it.**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Percy sat alone in the living room on his day off. Everyone else was out. Belle, Henry and Gordon were at work, Rebecca had gone to interview some celebrity, and Jaclyn had fallen asleep for her afternoon nap.  
He sat watching the television. They were talking about the upcoming election, and he was bored. Thomas was coming over in an hour, at least he had something to look forward to. He gazed out the window onto the street as the casual car slowly rolled by and the wind blew piecefully across the grass in the front lawn.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Must be from thomas…" He whispered to himself. He opened his phone to find a text from a random number. One he did not know. But he opened it anyway.

It read:

"I Need you."  
Percy chuckled.

"Think you got the wrong number pal."  
"No I Have the right number."  
"Who is this?"  
"I Get what I want, Percy. No-one It going to steal you from me."

This sent chills down Percy's smile.  
The Person then sent another text.

"I'll see you soon."

When He went to respond, the message bounced. Stating:

'The person you tried to text has left the conversation.'

'Great,' Percy thought to himself.

* * *

Edward sat at his desk furiously scribbling.  
"What are you doing?" James asked, as Edward scrunched a piece of paper and threw it in the bin.  
"Hypothesising a new form of hyper moving particle, potentially responsible for holding the universe together."  
"Please don't hug me, I don't want to lose this chain of thought."

James bounced on his heels.  
"But I want to."

"Don't."  
"Pleeeaase?"  
"STOP." Edward said firmly.  
"Alright Chill out. I'm off to work. I Love you."

"I Love you too."

* * *

Henry and Gordon sat in the bar. It was around lunch time, so people were coming in to eat. Henry was frantically cooking a toasted sandwich, after burger, after battered fish, after Fried chicken.

Gordon sat in his office filing tax returns for the establishment.

Boring work, But it kept him occupied.  
Just then James came in.  
"Morning." He announced.  
"Afternoon." Both Gordon and Henry greeted in harmony. Gordon grumbled before going back to work. James ran back to the kitchen.  
"Busy?"  
"Very, Can you take the bacon off the pan please?"  
"Yeah." James said shifting the hot pan to an unlit burner.

"How's Edward?"  
"Fine, Just theorising some new physics theory to change the world."  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing."  
"It is. He doesn't give me any attention."  
"God listen to yourself," Henry Chuckled, "Complaining that your boyfriend is changing the world because he doesn't fuel your ego."  
"Well if you put it that way it doesn't sound so great." James Humphed.

Henry only laughed.

* * *

Percy Went upstairs to check on Jaclyn, she was still sound asleep. He then heard the doorbell and walked back down the stairs. He opened the door to see an enthusiastic Thomas.  
"Hey Perce."  
"Thomas."  
The two friends pulled each other into a hug. When Percy closed the door behind them his tone shifted.  
"Oh! Nice prank by the way."  
"What?"  
"Your text, as the creepy stalker girl who needs me. I mean you had me good when you said: 'I Get what I want Percy. No-one It going to steal you from me', Because I was shitting myself."  
Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Come again?"  
"Don't act all innocent. I know it was you," Percy exclaimed. "It's totally in your play book to prank me and then see my reaction right after you show up."

"What are you on about?"

"So you're telling me this wasn't you? You're the only one who knew I'd be home today, knows my number, and would pull a prank like that."  
"No Percy, I'm serious, that's not me." Both the boys felt a sinking feeling in their stomachs. "Show me."  
Percy brought up the texts and Thomas read through them.

"You have one creepy stalker."  
"That's one way of putting it."  
"Is it your helicopter boyfriend maybe?"  
"No! Harrold wouldn't do anything like that."  
"You sure, Sounds like you scared him good on the weekend."  
"We'll see… Care for a game?"

"Sure."

* * *

Rebecca walked out of her interview room, and walked into the common area to grab a drink. Then a familiar man leans over the water dispenser.

"Long time no see." The man chuckled.

"Scott! Yes it has been."

She embraced her 'potential' brother in law before laughing.

"Haven't seen you since you brought Spencer to our party."

"Hah yes. Won't be trying that again anytime soon."

"That might be wise. What are you doing here?"

"Promoting my new film," he explained, "It's the 2nd sequel to The Flying Scotsman."

"Right. I'll be sure to talk to you about it soon. My audience loves when I write articles on you."

"Well you used to find any chance to talk to me, to get the goss on Gordon."

"No need to do that anymore."

"True, but I miss your snarky Questions."

"Well I'll be sure to book a time."

"Just swing by my place, we're pretty much family."

He smiled before walking off back to his interview.

* * *

Henry and Gordon returned from work and stepped through the front door. To see Percy and Thomas playing games on the TV.

"Little Thomas!" Gordon proclaimed.

"Oh boy." Thomas muttered under his breath.

"Long time no see."

The two grown ups sat behind the boys on the couch and grabbed controllers.

"Now, let's show you what us adults can do." Gordon taunted.

"Oh yeah, have some of this!" Thomas yelled as he killed him in the video game.

The four of them continued to play however their tone became a little more subdued as they remembered the last time they had all done this together.

Gordon reached forward and clasped Thomas's shoulder in a loving way.

Then Henry jumped at the sound of keys entering the door. When Rebecca stepped in Henry was completely pale.

"Are you alright Henry?"

"Yeah…" he said shakily, "It's nothing."

He stands up and darts up the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Rebecca asked.

The three boys shook their heads.

"It's getting worse." Thomas clarified.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed guys. No promises on me next upload date, but hopefully soon.**

**Stay safe during this pandemic. Peace out :)  
**


	12. Chapter 11 - Wednesday Weeping

**Hey Guys. New Chapter. I hope you enjoy.  
_  
_**_Quick side note: A user named Jiji left an interesting suggestion in a review for another chapter, and although your suggestion wont happen in this chapter, or in its entirety, i do like some parts of it, and they will feature in the next episode. _

_****__**If you want to leave a suggestion of where the story could go, either leave a review, or send me a PM/Email, and i'll get back to you.  
Anyways, enjoy the chapter. =)**_

* * *

Edward sat with James by the riverside.

"You know this is not my kind of thing Eddie."

"Of course James. But today is my choice, and this is what I really needed." Edward smiled.

"Well if it makes you happy it makes me happy."

The two boys sat and took in the environment around them.

"Did you hear from Henry?"

"No, Gordon said they're battening down the hatches, I'll be running the bar finances nearly two weeks."

Edward cosied up to James resting in his lap.

"Gosh James. Do you think he'll be alright?"  
"I don't know Edward, he hasn't eaten in three days."

Edward took a deep sigh.

"You know I've got an idea." James said smugly.

* * *

Gordon walked in the living room pacing from wall to wall as he chatted on the phone.

"What are you talking about James?... But you have the bar to run… I suppose…"

He turned to see Belle and Rebecca standing there looking at him.

"What?"  
"What does james want?" Belle asked.

"He thinks we should get the whole steam team together to help Henry, and take some pressure off us."

"How long?" Belle asked.

Gordon put the phone on speaker and stood closer to them.

"How long can you guys stay James?"Belle repeated.

"_Maybe two weeks. It would take the pressure of your backs, and let us reconnect with one swoop. After that, we'll see."_

"Do we have enough space for everyone?" Rebecca asked.

"Two people would have to sleep on the couch or floor. But we have the bedding." Belle answered.  
"Well then let's do it."

"Sure. Sounds good james." Gordon Finished.

"_Awesome, I'll give everyone a call. Hang tight."_

They hang up the phone.

"How'd his doctor's visit go?" Gordon asked.

"Uneventful," Belle grumbled, "They wouldn't give him anything stronger in case the side effects did anything else."  
"Side effects?"

"Erectile Dysfunction, Increased risk of heart failure, Early onset Dementia. The list goes on, these drugs do more damage than good."

"There's nothing else?"  
"Only Lobotomy."  
"Seriously?"  
"Can someone fill me in, What's lobotomy?" Rebecca asked, dumbfounded.  
"It's where they cut out a section of my brain." Henry sputtered as he came down the stairs, Startling the other three housemates.  
"You hear that the whole gang is coming over hun?" Belle asked.

"You didn't have to ask them to do that."  
"We didn't. They offered to come." Gordon Clarified.

"Right. Well I'm going to finish finances." He said.

The three housemates sat in turmoil.

* * *

Thomas Walked up to the front gate, suitcase in and hit the buzzer.

There was a plaque on the post. "_Tidmouth Sheds,"_ it read.

"_Interesting name for a house."_ Thomas thought to himself.

Before the gate opened Emily walked up behind him.

"Hey Tommy."  
"Emily! Long time no see." The two exchange a friendly hug.

"It's been forever since we did this."  
"That it has. Although it wasn't so dire last time."

"True," Emily Pondered.

The gate opened with a buzz and the two friends walked up the small hill to the house.

"What does Henry have again? I never asked through all these years."  
"Post traumatic stress, which in his case can also cause episodes of paranoid schizophrenia, leading to delusions and hallucinations."

"Yikes. I never knew it was that bad."  
"He does a good job most of the time. But it's hitting him hard right now. I think the stress of being a dad has put it on him."  
As they get to the front door they find it open with Percy standing there.  
"Percy." They greeted.  
"Emily, Thomas please come in."

They put their bags down and saw almost everyone was there.  
James, Edward, Toby, Gordon, Rebecca, Percy, Belle with little Jaclyn on her knee, and Henry sat in a chair in the corner.

"Afternoon," Thomas greeted.  
They all began to socialise. Just as though nothing had changed.

* * *

Later Thomas and Percy walked down to the park as the sun set over the horizon. Percy Held Jaquelin against his hip, as they looked at all the scenery. Other kids ran through the park in a sight of joy.  
"This situation isn't sitting well with me." Thomas Grumbled.  
"With Henry?"

"Yeah that… but something else doesn't feel right though."  
"What?"  
"I don't know. I can't pin it… Maybe I'm just paranoid."  
"Well cut that out. We have more than enough paranoid people to deal with."

"Can't argue with that."  
Just as he said that. He swore he felt someone looking at him. When he turned around there was nothing out of the usual. A man in a green coat walking past, kids playing on the equipment.  
"Can't argue with that." Thomas muttered again.

* * *

Henry awoke, It was pitch black in the house. He saw his sleeping wife next to him, still sleeping away. He felt thirsty, so he stood to get a drink in the kitchen.  
He walked down the stairs and turned on the kitchen light. As he opened the fridge he was rushed with a sense of dread.  
"Not right now." He thought to himself. His blood ran cold as he turned to see a man standing in the kitchen. A man all too familiar. His father.

"You're not real." He muttered to himself. His attempt to convince himself didn't make much ground. "Just leave me alone!" He fumed.  
He slammed the fridge in a mix of frustration and fear.

"Who are you talking to Henry?"

He turned back around to see Emily half asleep emerging from the hallway. The image of his father was no longer present.  
"Uh. No-one, just me I suppose." He admitted.

"Do you want me to take you back to bed?"  
"Sure, that would be great."

As they walked towards the stairs, Henry could have sworn he saw a figure on the street looking menacingly at the house. He assumed it must just be another part of his imagination.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a suggestion, and who knows, your idea might be used.  
**_**Until Next Time =)**_


	13. Chapter 12 - Thursday Turmoil

_**Hey Guys! This chapter will verge into a darker area of the story. A suggestion from a fan gave me a better idea to end an arc i'd been setting up. **_

_**This Chapter won't be too heavy however, So enjoy as the drama escelates. These arc's should wrap up in about chapter 15, from there i have a few ideas from where the story can go.  
Enjoy =)**_

* * *

The friends sat outside enjoying James's heartful breakfast.

"Beautiful Cooking James." Emily Complimented.

"All part of the job." He laughed as he brought out another plate of egg and bacon. "Seconds?"  
Without waiting both rebecca and Thomas dove in for more bacon.  
"Not surprising." Gordon Chuckled.  
Henry then came back up the path from the small forest.  
"Feeling better?" Gordon asked.  
"Yes, much better." He replied.

"If you want seconds you best get in quick. Thomas and Rebecca are 'cleaning house'." Toby laughed.

The friends sat under the morning sun, enjoying some quality time together.

* * *

Percy grabbed his keys and threw them in his backpack.  
"Where are you off to?" Emily Asked.  
"I'm off to see a friend, Harrold."

"Isn't that your military boyfriend?" She asked, Cheeky tone emerging.  
"Yes…"  
"Ah, I bet he's a sight for sore eyes." She said, acting infatuated.

"Enough." He laughed, before opening the front door and stepping out. Emily could only laugh in response.

* * *

Jacqulin crawled laps of the garden as Rebecca chased her. They were slow for Rebecca, but pretty fast for a toddler.  
"I'm gonna get ya!" She exclaimed in a bizzare monster voice. Eventually she caught up and raised jaquelin into the air.

"Got ya cutie!" She said before bringing her in for a hug. Little Jaquelin laughed at the fun she was having. After Rebecca put her down she saw Gordon leaning against the wall with a big grin on his face.

"That doesn't happen often." She said referring to the smile, grabbing his cheeks.  
"Well someone just makes me happy."  
He brought her in for a long tender kiss, before giving her a longing look.

"Maybe we should have one." Rebecca suggested, looking at jaquelin.  
"Maybe, Children aren't really my thing though. Have you noticed I don't do anything child related."

"You dont while no-one's around. I've seen you two alone, and you're just as adorable as she is." She giggled.

"Oh the indignity…" He sighed, although he couldn't help but let out a little smile.

* * *

Percy had just left Harold's place. The sun had set, and the stars were just emerging in the night sky. He walked to the gas station on the corner. A few snacks wouldn't be too bad. As he walked inside he grabbed a peanut candy bar for himself, and a chocolate one for thomas. He walked to the drink aisle and grabbed two cans of soda. He paid for the snacks before exiting the store and continuing on his way home.

He walked for another ten minutes, and eventually reached the park, and he decided it would be quicker to walk through it, rather than go around. So he crossed the road, and walked down the gravel path.  
As he walked he heard footsteps behind him, someone moving faster than he was. He moved to the side of the path to let the other person pass, yet the person did no such thing. As he began to get that sinking feeling he felt an arm wrap around his neck, and a cloth cover his face.

He squirmed and kicked, dropping his goods and phone. Though he tried his hardest he soon succumbed to the toxins in the cloth and felt drowsy, eventually passing out.

* * *

Gordon and Thomas sat at the dining table playing black jack.

"Hit me."

Thomas handed Gordon a card. He slammed the card into the table.

"Bust." he groaned.

"Player busts, dealer wins." Thomas remarked.

Belle sat down to join in. "Deal me in."  
"Sure."  
"Hey Thomas, do you know what time Percy is coming home?"  
"No I don't, Let me call him." He replied.

He pulled out his phone and tapped on percy's contact. The number dialed and the three friends sat listening to it on speaker. Without actually ringing an automated voice came on the phone.  
"_I'm sorry, This number cannot be reached. For assistance please contact your provider."_  
The phone then hung up, and left the three visibly confused.

"His phone must have gone flat." Thomas guessed.

"Look, If he doesn't get home in the next 30 minutes, he likely stayed the night at Harrolds, and he'll come home tomorrow." Gordon suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right…." Belle thought, "Alright, Shall we play?"

* * *

Later that night, Toby dozed on the couch in the function room. Emily was fast asleep on the couch perpendicular to his. He always struggled to fall asleep away from his own bed, but it didn't bother him too much. It just meant a slightly longer night. He was here for Henry anyway. He checked his phone. 2:38am. Far too early. Then he heard muttering from the kitchen. Followed by a metal clang.

He got up and walked to the kitchen to find Henry standing in the kitchen holding his own head.

"You're not real. You're Not real." He muttered to himself, before shouting. " Leave me alone!"

"Henry? Talk to me." Toby said, locking eyes with his friend. He could now see the tears running down his face

Henry jumped to see Toby, before looking back into the empty room.  
"You're not real! Why won't you leave me alone?!"  
"Henry! Focus on me." Toby demanded. Henry looked over. "No-one's there, He's not real, you said it yourself, Right?"

"Yes." He said before looking back.  
"Hey keep looking at me. Who is he?"  
"I don't know. My father, but he's missing a mouth, aNd BLeeDiNg frOm…"

Before long everyone else began to rush to him. Belle rushed over to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Look at me honey," She said calmly, "Look at me."

He followed her instructions.  
"It's only us." She re-enforced. "Take a breath. And focus on me." He began to cry and put his head on her shoulder.  
"It's alright honey." She said, "You're safe. He can't hurt you here."  
The other housemates and friends began to join in the hug to comfort their friend. The severity of the situation dawning on all of them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys  
**

_**Dont Forget to Message/Pm me suggestions. Or if you dont have an account, like most who leave reviews. You can email me at: MattGoldFF  
See you soon. =)**_


	14. Chapter 13 - Friday Fears

**Hey Guys. This chapter may get a bit violent. And while it doesn't show anyting graphic at this stage, it does illude to some very dark themes, like abuse and Rape. So therefore i feel abliged to state that if you have been affected by these things, you may find this chapter unsettling. **

**Serious tone aside. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Gordon walked into the living room in his pajamas to see Thomas eating cereal.  
"It's not great is it?"

"No. He's just getting worse and worse."

"I'm worried we'll lose him."  
"Me too…" Gordon sighed, "Percy home?"  
"No not yet, Wanna call him again?"

"Might as well."  
Gordon pulled out his phone and tapped on Percy's number. Again the phone stated "I'm Sorry, This number cannot be reached."

"This is starting to worry me." Gordon muttered.  
"Me too."  
"I'll call harrold."

Gordon then tapped on harrolds name, this time the phone began to ring. Eventually Harrold answers, his usual chipper tone arising.

"Morning Chap. How are you Today?"  
"Alright Harrold, You know what time Percy's coming home?"

Harrold seemed stunned.

"Sorry?"  
"Percy stayed at yours right?" Thomas interjected, "His phone's out for whatever reason were wondering what time he'd be coming home."

"Percy left my place at ten o'clock last night. You're telling me he's not home yet."  
"No he never came home." Gordon sighed, clasping his jaw. "This is a textbook missing person's case."

"I know. I'll call my friend in the Sodor Police and set up a missing person's case."  
"Do you have that authority?" Thomas asked.  
"I'm in search and rescue Chap, I have the authority and then some. Since I opened the case it will take precedence."

"Can I help?" Gordon asked grimly.  
"Of course, You are search and rescue trained after all."  
"True."  
"I'll let you know the latest after I get off the phone with my friend. Talk soon Chap."

Thomas and Gordon sat there looking slightly pale. Belle walked in.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, Seeing the two in such a state.

"Percy's missing." Thomas muttered.

She also grasped her chin. She came and sat next to the boys.  
"Henry can't know. Not right now, It'll be too much for him."

"I'm going with harrold to investigate. As soon as we can anyway."

"Then bring our boy home."

* * *

Percy awoke, a small amount of blood dripping down his nostril. The sun shone through cloudy windows onto his face, the light brightening to his oxygen starved brain. Things began to be clearer. He was sitting at a table, In what appeared to be a studio apartment, Although a rather clean one.

"Help..." He managed to say, Still hazy from whatever drug had incapacitated him.

"Oh, you're awake. Little earlier than expected. No need to scream, there isn't another house for eight kilometers." Said a voice from behind him. The voice was familiar. He then noticed his hands were tied to his chair. The man walked around and sat opposite him. Percy was immediately filled with dread. It was none other than Gator.  
"I brought roses, and white chocolate it's your favorite." he said. He was dressed properly, pale green dress shirt and bow tie.  
"How am I supposed to eat it with my hands tied? Dibshit."

Percy's tough act made him tick, percy could see it.  
"Look. I don't want you to be tied up. I wish things were simple. Like they used to be."  
"That was never simple. Where am I?"

"It's of no concern to you. And you won't be leaving, so what does it matter." He spurted. He coughed to regain his composure.  
"Let me go." Percy demanded.

"How about we start again?"  
"I said, Let, Me, Go."

Gator's persona was cracking.  
"No. You're mine and you always will be. I know you love me, deep down. Don't resist this, this could be the start of something amazing. I know you still love me Percy. You mean everything to me."  
"Wanna know what I really think about you? You're a disgusting human being who prays on those in confusion. An unattractive man with no talent, desire or presence in this world!"

"AGH!"

Gator rose, Pure hate in his eyes. "This tough boy act is infuriating. You are mine, and always will be mine! You will learn your place! Serving me! Forever!"  
He tore Percy out of the chair by demolishing the chair, leaving him tied to only a small beam. He threw him into a wall, and backhanded him.

"You are everything to me! You will love me, whether you like it or not."  
In a moment of pure fear Percy's act slipped revealing the scared child inside.

"Now that's the Percy I know." He chuckled before throwing Percy onto the floor, and tearing his clothes off. The unspeakable acts that happened within those walls we're scarring. It's a shame the only ones to hear Percy's blood curdling screams were the livestock in a field a few kilometers away.

* * *

Gordon and Harrold drove down the main road to the Sodor 'Search and Rescue Center'. When they got out they were met by a police officer.

"Captain." Harrold Greated.

"Lieutenant. Good to see you pal. Mr Greasly, I don't think we were introduced." He said, extending a hand.

"No we haven't."  
"I'm Captain C. Raft. Please come in."  
As the three men walked inside the operations center, Captain continued talking.

"I questioned Percy about his involvement with the peodofile 'Gator' Davis, who is currently on the run. We've been trying to log him down since an incident 2 months ago involving another student of his."  
"You think he's the culprit?" Harrold asked.  
"That was my suspicion." Gordon grumbled.

"Mine too. Otherwise this operation gets a whole lot more difficult."

The three turned into the captains office and he displayed a folder on his desk.

"This is all we know about him, you may be able to fill in some blanks, I heard he taught you too."

"That he did," Gordon chuckled, "Not like Percy though, he was just a nice guy back then.

"From what we know, Gator is actually Gerald Malcom Davis. He has a troubled home life, and upbringing. Flew under the radar here for many years. No student of his ever calling the police against him, until we got the tip about Percy three years ago. Since then we've put together a list of 13 victims, three of which have been reported missing in the past week."

"Did you find any of them?"  
"Found the abduction site of one. Then the trail went cold."  
"Any Leads about Percy?" Harrold probed.  
"One. A credit transaction at a gas stop last night, After you say you saw him last." He said, pulling a file from the other side of his desk.

"CCTV?"

"Waiting on it at the moment. I sent Butch down to get it. He's going to send it as soon as he can."  
"Then where do we start?"  
"Tracing down a potential path."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. More on it's way, Stick aound.**


	15. Chapter 14 - Saturday Suspicions

**Laid out, and Done. All chapters up to sixteen are finished, but im going to make you wait. Otherwise there would be no suspence.  
The other two chapters will be out within the next too weeks.**

**Let me know what other things you guys would like to see. Could be stuff we've already seen, could be something i havent thought off. **

**Few things i'd like to point out: The character "Captain " is my adaptation of the boat named Captain from season 14 onwards. Just incase you didnt draw that connection. Soon i'll make a chapter detaling every character i have included and were they fit into the story. The challenge is finding them in the story.  
**

**Anyways. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Rebecca and Belle sat eating breakfast when Thomas joined them.

"Not going home Thomas?" Rebecca.

"No. I'm too worried. Helping you guys has helped keep me occupied. You don't mind if i stay for a while do you?"  
"You can stay as long as you want. As long as your mother's okay with it." Belle reassured.

"She is. I called her this morning. Do you have any more toast?"

"Next to the microwave."

Gordon came running down the stairs.

"I'm off." He said, before grabing his keys and dashing out the door.

"Let's hope they've found something." Belle muttered.

* * *

Traffic raced passed on the road next to them as they jumped out of the car at the gas station. Gordon Harrold and Captain stood around the bonnet of the police car. A map was placed upon it with three locations circled.  
"Here is Harrold's apartment," Captain said gesturing towards the map, "Here is your house, And here is where we are."

Just as he finished Butch, (the other cop) came out of the store.

"Find anything?"  
"Yes Actually. Watch this."  
He pulls out his phone and shows the CCTV Footage from the store. Percy is shown paying for his items before leaving and walking down the street. Another man is seen following him, however due to the camera angle only his back is seen.

"Black hair, White skin, Green trench coat." He described.

"Well let's make tracks. Thanks Butch." Captain gestured.

* * *

James Walked into the bar and flipped over the sign. One of their employees Shane walked up to him. His green and yellow apron was rather bold compared to the rest of his all black outfit. Though he wouldn't hurt a fly, shane dwarfed James, in both height and muscle mass.

"G'day James." He said, switching on the atmosphere lighting.

"Shane. Thanks for being here on time."  
"Mate, You know where Gordon and Henry are comin' in?"

"They're not. I'm running the place until further notice."

"Seriously?"

"Percy's missing. Gordon's out looking for him, and Henry is at home dealing with a traumatic episode."

"Fair Dinkum… If you've ever got to dash I can cover for you man."

"Thanks, i'll keep it in mind… Business as usual, I have some missing person's posters to put up."

* * *

The three men walked down the rather busy street.

"It's a rather simple path home," Harrold Said, "Just one right hand turn from here."

"True, but it's long, and gets rather dark at night." Captain said."  
"I suppose. But-"

"Stop." Gordon said abruptly. He looked across the street.

"What is it Chap?"

"He would have cut across the park here. It's the quickest way though."  
"Then let's go." Captain said holding his palm out to oncoming traffic. The cars stopped due to his uniform. He nodded thankfully before they crossed and walked down the gravel path.

* * *

Percy winced at his sore muscles. The tingling of fresh scar wounds rose on his back. He rose from his bed and sat with only a small square window to see out of. He piled a stack of boxes, only high enough to see. His body was frail but he built up his strength to scale the few boxes, and finally get a view of the outside world.

"There's nothing for miles you know." Gator said, taking off a coat and placing it on a hook.  
"I know. I just wanted to see outside." He muttered.

"You haven't eaten." Gator observed.  
"I'm not hungry."

"I know i'm not that great of a cook, but it can't be that bad. You would rather starve than eat it."

"I said I'm not hungry.

"You haven't eaten in two days. Are you trying to starve yourself?"  
"So what if i am. You'd love me more frail, then I'd put up less of a fight. It's what you want... Or are you going to jam the food down my throat too?"  
"It doesn't have to be this way."  
"No it doesn't." Percy said climbing down from the boxes. "This is going to be very short lived."  
"Why? You're are your friend's going to come and save you?"

"They'd do anything for me."  
"I'd do anything for you."  
"Quit being pathetic," Percy muttered.

"I'm off to bed, care to join me?"  
"Is there an option?"  
"That or sleeping on the hardwood."  
"I'll take the wood." He said, laying down and closing his eyes, in defiance.

* * *

The three men walked down the path and eventually found a few spilt drinks and candy bars.

"They do need more bins here." Captain remarked.

"Wait!" Gordon blurted, "Isn't that Percy's phone?"

"That it is." Harrold sighed.

"Also looks like the items he brought down the road. This is good."

"Sorry?"

"Poor choice of words. Every entrance to this park has camera's nearby. We'll find which way he went, hopefully see a vehicle and track it. I'll call you back in when we're on the search."

"Right. Until then Captain." Gordon remarked.

* * *

Thomas sat playing with Jacelyn on the carpet.  
"Weee!" He said as he lifted her into the air. Henry walked in.

"Afternoon Thomas."  
"Henry. How are you feeling?"  
"Average, as always."

"Fair. Did you need something? Laundry, Dishes, Cleaning?"

"Why haven't you gone home?"  
"Sorry?"

Thomas put Jacelyn down and gave her her favorite stuffed toy.

"Everyone else has gone home, or to work. I know you have school. And while I do appreciate your help, really I do. Why are you here."  
"I'd feel wrong leaving at a time like this. Wouldn't you?"  
"Thomas. I've worked in the medical field. You're trying to keep occupied, deflecting, and you do look rather pale. What's wrong? You can still talk to me right."

"Yeah of course, it's just that… I.. Uh-"  
"What's going on?" Belle asked, coming down the stairs.

"I was just asking Thomas why he's still here?"  
"He's here to help us."

"Yes but there's something else."

"Feeling paranoid hun?"  
"No, I actually feel fine, which is what's concerning me. He also looks really guilty."  
Just then Gordon came in the front door.

"Hey." He said calmly.

Henry paused and looked around the room. "Alright now nothing adds up. You shouldn't be home this early, and you're trying to move away from the subject. Maybe I am feeling paranoid."  
He sat down on one of the living chairs and pondered.

"What's going on?" Gordon asked.

"I was just asking Thomas why he decided to stay, but he's keeping something from me. I think you all are."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Fine. You can tell me, did someone break my favorite DVD, Spill coffee on my computer. What's wrong?"  
The three friends looked at eachother worryingly.

"Honey it's nothing-"

"No." Gordon said, "We should tell him."

"Tell me what?"  
"Percy's gone missing." Thomas muttered.

"Abducted. By someone, we don't know who." Gordon clarified. Both Thomas and Belle looked at him with a sign of distress.  
"When did you find this out?" Henry asked.  
"He's been missing since 10pm Thursday. Me and Harrold found where he was abducted today, his last seen location is at the service station 300 meters away."

"Are you sure?"  
"We found his phone. It had been stomped on in the panic."

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You had enough on your plate Henry. We didn't want to burden you with anything more." Belle said, Leaning down to embrace her lover.

"Oh god." Henry began to sob.  
The three friends surrounded him and held him close. This had been an intense week.


	16. Chapter 15 - Sunday Search

Belle walked into the fire chief's office.

"Chief."

"Belle. What can i do for you?"  
"I'm sure you've heard about my brother in law."

"It's been brought up. And i'm sorry to hear it."  
"Thanks, When they have a lead, I'd like to take a shift off to go and help them look for him."  
"No need."  
"Sorry?"  
"Your Lieutenant Flynn already ran it by me, and we've informed Sodor Search and Rescue. When they get a lead, both Engine 61 and Truck 20 will be assisting police in the search." He explained, with a reassuring smile.

"I… Thanks Chief."  
"All good Belle, Let's hope we find your boy alive."

* * *

Henry sat in Jacelyn's room holding her, and looking into her eyes. He began to tear up. Thomas walked around the corner.

"You alright?" He asked quietly.

"I'm just praying to god she never gets what I have. And that her uncle will get to see her again."

He began to shake as he put her in the crib. Thomas walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright Henry."

"But what if it isn't Thomas."  
Thomas only looked down, he had nothing else to say.

* * *

Gordon walked up to Captain's squad Car sitting atop large roaming meadows.

"What did you find?"

"Video of our suspect loading Percy into a dark green van. The fire department has sent two trucks to assist."

"Able to put a pin on who it is?"  
"No, Face blocked by a hood. Although we tracked the van to this road, heading deep into the fields of Maron and Ffarquar. No van of the same shape, colour or number plate has left the area. So I assume he's still around."  
"What if he's not?"  
"Then he'd have to walk at least 10 miles, without being reported for suspicious activity, And he hasn't stolen a car either, no stolen cars have been reported here for a year. And if he's done that, this is no longer a missing persons case. If you understand what I'm-"

"I understand."

Just then, two fire trucks roll up, followed by two police cars.

Immediately Belle and Flynn dismount from their engines.

"Captain."  
"Lieutenant Flynn. Good to see you, did you get my message."  
"That we did. We'll look for it." He said.

"Have i ever said your accent is too much?" Captain laughed.

"Only a little. Let's move it crew!"

"Gordon, Harrold's coming with his helicopter. I was thinking you could ride with us, since you've been in the air force."

"Sure thing. Are you prepped for a hostage situation?"

"Harrold's bringing your old Air Force Gear, However we have a hostage negotiator in one of the cars."  
A white helicopter sored down from the skies, landing in the field next to them. Harrold opened the door and waved them in.

"Hurry along Chaps!"

The three of them boarded the craft and took off to the skies.

* * *

James sat at the bar stocking shelves when someone knocked on the door.

"Sorry, we're closed for another half an hour!" He replied.

"It's us James." Said a familiar voice. He walked over and opened the door to reveal Toby and Mavis.  
"You don't mind if we come in for a chat do you?" Toby asked.

"No of course not."

He let them both in and sat together at the bar. James handed them all a beer and tossed a bottle opener.

"G'day." Shane said, as he moved a box of drinks under the bar.

"Afternoon.' Toby replied.  
"How are you guys?" James asked, taking a sip.

"As alright as we can be right now. Anything on percy?"  
"Got a text that they're off following a lead. I'll hear back soon."

"What about Henry?" Mavis asked.

"Some days he's fine, but every episode seems to get worse and worse. We're worried he might hurt himself or someone else mid episode."

"Gosh, has he thought about the lobotomy?"  
"Doctor said they can't operate at the moment due to the whole thing with percy. They're worried they'll wrongly identify the part of his brain that needs re-adjusting."  
"Right. What did they say was wrong with him exactly?"  
"You're asking the wrong person-"  
"About what?"  
They turned to see Edward walk in, Bag in hand.  
"Eddie."  
"James. Toby, Mavis."  
"Hey Edward. We just asked James what's wrong with Henry?"  
"Henry has Post traumatic stress, which causes episodes of paranoid schizophrenia."

"Right." Toby said contemplating.

"The doctor has located an area of his brain that is producing too much of the norepinephrine neurotransmitter. Causing spikes of fear. However he can't operate if he's stressed about percy, because he should be stressed."

"Ah, I see. When can they operate?"  
"After they find Percy."  
"What if they don't find him alive?" Mavis asked quietly.

"Then the fear would be replaced with grief, and they can still operate."  
The bar got rather quiet. Until Shane piped up.  
"He'll be alright mate. Just you wait and see."  
"I hope you're right." Toby replied.

* * *

Flynn and Belle sat side by side in the truck as they cruised along the windy roads.

"Thanks for letting me do this Flynn." She said.

"It's alright. I only have one request. You'll need to stay out of sight in case the kidnapper is watching, so put your helmet on, and pretend to be busy. I'll do any talking if necessary."  
"Understood Lieutenant."

They continued to roll before one of the men in the back called out. "Green van, Up ahead."

"Perfect, there's a fire hydrant 600 meters up ahead, Aright that's the game. Pretend we're looking for a hydrant. I'll check the plates, and if anyone comes, I'll blame old maps.

"Yes sir." They all say in unison.  
The engine pulled in across the road from an old house, it had forestry on one side, and an empty paddock on the other side.

The crew jumped out, and looked through the weeds. Flynn took a look at the van.

"Number plates match." He muttered to himself.

The door then opened, Flynn walked over so he could see who answered. "Hey Champ."  
"Hi. What are you doing here?" said a familiar voice. Belle's heart raced. It was Percy. He was looking really feeble, and it looked as though someone was standing behind the door, as it opened inwards.

"We're looking for fire hydrants, I think our map is outdated. Seen any around."  
"Closest one is just down the road that way." he said.

"Alright, Thanks Pal. Let's pack up team!"

The firefighters all jumped back on the firetruck before looking at him.

"Thank god He's alive." Belle sighed.

"The perpetrator is definitely inside, The look he had matches. Let's move up the street."  
"What?" They all said.

"If we stay we risk looking suspicious. Let's go up to the next hydrant and wait there. Belle."  
Belle put the truck into gear and they drove off. Flynn grabbed his Walkie Talkie and radioed Captain.

* * *

Captain, Gordon and Harrold sat looking out of the helicopter windows looking for the van.

"You know I think we can tie two more abductions to this guy." Captain muttered.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Two people from percy's facebook support group went missing a few days ago, one a day, and one two days before you called me about Percy."

"Why did you only bring that up now?" Gordon asked.

"Bulge just found the connection, the facebook group. We just thought they were unconnected."  
"Right.

Suddenly the radio buzzes in.

"_This is Lieutenant Flynn to Captain Raft."_  
"Received."  
"_Victim Located, Alive. We believe Perpetrator is still in the house."_

"Right. Where are you?"  
"_70% up our route, House is at 13 mcginnun drive. Flashing light now. House is about 600 meters behind us down the road."_  
"Roger that. All units converge on our position."  
They looked out the window seeing nothing but open fields and sprawling forests.  
"There!" Harrold pointed. Long behold there was a fire truck with flashing lights sitting on the side of the road.

"Located your position Lieutenant, and home is in sight. Touching down across the street. Double back and block the road."  
"_Roger that. Engine 61 to Main, requesting Ambulance to 13 Miginnun, Maron."_

"_Request received Engine 61. Ambulance dispatched, Eta 10 minutes."_

"Alright, touching down." Harrold announced.

* * *

The two cop cars quickly swarm on leaving tire trails, Light flashing. Followed by two fire trucks. And eventually the white helicopter landing on the field across from the house.

Gordon and Harrold walk up to the rest of the crew in their bullet proof vests.

"I know you two are Air force, but this is a police matter. I call the shots understand?" Captain clarified.

"Yes sir." They both said reloading their firearms.

"I wish I could carry one of those." He muttered reloading his taser.

Belle and Flynn walked up to them, halligans in hand.

"We're willing to assist."  
"Great, we gotta get that door open. I'll lead, you two follow, firefighters at the back. Sound good?"  
"Yep."  
The Five responders walk up to the door, and stand on either side.

"POLICE! OPEN THE DOOR!" Captain boomed. "Hit it."

Flynn jammed his halligan into the door, and looked to belle.

"Strike!"  
She slammed the edge of her halligan into Flynns.

"Strike!"

The metal again clanged from the impact.

"Strike!"

This time Flynn turned his, twisting the door open, He then kicked it in with his back foot, allowing the armed men to go ahead of him.

The men pushed into the house, rounding a corner into a living room.  
"Don't make another step!" They turned to see none other than Gator standing in the living room with Percy shirtless on his knees and Gator with a pistol pointed directly at Percy's head.  
"I'll kill us both! I swear."


	17. Chapter 16 - Solutions

Percy sits on his knees, looking too tired to care about the imminent threat to his life.

"Listen, Gerald right? The hostage negotiator is 2 minutes away. Let's not do anything we can't fix."

He gave a glare at Gordon, implying the message was meant for him too. Both Gordon and Harrold took a few steps out to give Captain space to work.

"Got any demands?"

"A car to get out of here, and access over Vicarstown bridge."  
"We can get that for you, If you let Percy go."  
"He won't let me go. He claimed in a muttering tone." Percy Muttered, "He just loves me too much."

Percy gave a subtle wink to Captain, signaling his intention.

"That true pal? I can't guarantee you anything unless he's safe."

"He is safe! With me."  
"I'd be safer in a ditch." Percy muttered.

"He's got a point," Gordon chuckled, "At least the dirt is more flattering."  
"Listen, Gearld… if you want to run, we can arrange that. But he's coming with us." Captain repeated.

"He's not going anywhere. He's mine!"  
"Far fetched chap," Harrold muttered, "You've got neither the manners nor personality to keep him around for long."

"We're meant to be together!"  
"Keep telling yourself that." Captain muttered.  
"AAAGH!"

Gator raised the pistol towards Captain.

There was a loud bang, followed by a thud. Belle and Flynn ran downstairs to see Gator slumped against the wall holding his shoulder.. Blood streaking down his arm.  
"Take him." Gordon said. Gator began to squirm, but Captain grabbed his arms and threw a pair of handcuffs on him, before leading him outside.

Gordon, Belle and Harrold rushed to Percy still on his knees.  
"Thanks guys." Percy muttered. Belle began to cry, but Gordon grabbed her shoulder to comfort her.

"Good to see you in one piece Chap." Harrold chuckled to himself.

The paramedic then came in and gave Percy the lookover.

"Look towards me," She said as she shone a light in his eye, "When was the last time you ate something substantial?"

"Thursday. Haven't had a drink since last night."

"What a horrible man."  
"This was my doing." He muttered, voice getting weaker. "Though I could use it as an ultimatum."  
"Well that's rather brave of you kid."  
She stood to talk to the group of adults.  
"He's alright for now, but he needs to go to a hospital. We have to take the suspect in due to his heavy bleeding.  
"We can take him." Flynn butted in. "Where's the closest hospital."  
"Ffarquar general. However we'll be taking the suspect to Knapford due to the severity."  
"Understood. Thank you Ma'am."

The paramedic left, and Flynn and Gordon helped Percy to his feet, practically carrying him out. They loaded him into the Firetruck, and Gordon and Harrold gave them a wave. The truck raced off into the distance, lights flashing.

Captain came up alongside.  
"Thanks for the help guys. And Gordon, I owe you a favor."  
"I have an idea for that actually. But it can wait. Are we done here?"  
"You two are. I have to stay and collect evidence. I also want to search the surrounding area for anything else he may have disposed of. But you two deserve a break. I'll talk with you soon."  
"Will do, thank you Captain." Gordon smiled, shaking his hand.

The two boarded Harrold's helicopter, placing their guns on the rack.

"Ever thought about changing careers Chap?" Harrold chuckled.  
"No. Not to this line of work anyway. This was personal, I couldn't do it 'day in day out'."  
"Fair enough. Let's head back to base, so we can go home."  
"Sound's good to me."

* * *

Thomas sat with Jacelyn, reading her a book. "The little blue engine who could. He flipped the pages as he read. Putting on voices for the different characters.

"_The boys and girls will be so happy, said the toy clown. "All because you helped us, Little Blue Engine!" _

_The Little Blue Engine just smiled. But as he puffed down the mountain, the Little Blue Engine seemed to say…_

_I thought I could… I thought I could... _I thought I could." Thomas trailed off. He was lost in thought.  
"I thought i could." He muttered to himself.

Jacelyn squealed with joy. Mumbling incoherently, as Thomas closed the book.

"Did you enjoy that?" Thomas asked, Snapping himself out of a transe. Just then Rebecca jumped around the corner.  
"Grab your things, let's go."  
"Go where?"  
"They've found Percy, He's in hospital at the moment. Let's go."  
"Really!?"

* * *

James sat stocking the shelves in the bar, wiping the glasses clean. Edward sat across from him on his phone.  
"Everything's going to shit Edward. And we're the only ones doing ok."  
"I'd say you've had more than your fair share of Downs James."  
"Well, yes. But they were all my fault, this isn't. Poor Percy, and Henry too. What am I to do Edward."  
"Well you could write poetry if you're going to speak like that." He chuckled. The two laughed at the moment. Edward stood and walked around the counter. Pulling his partner into a warm embrace.  
"Everything will sort itself out James. With time, And Patience."  
"And you by my side." James finished.  
"Yes James. With you by my side."

He pulled his partner in for a long tender kiss. However his phone buzzed in his pocket, creating an awkward moment.  
"Is that your phone? Or are you really excited to see me? James laughed.

"It's my phone James." Edward chuckled, he opened the message and almost stood agape.  
"What is it?"  
"They've found Percy, Meeting at Ffarquhar Hospital now."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's join them."

* * *

James and Edward walk in to see Thomas, Henry and Rebecca playing with Jacelyn, Belle watching in her firefighting gear, and Gordon pacing.

"Evening Everyone." Edward said calmly.

"Evening." They replied.

James took a seat while Edward walked up to Gordon.

"You and Belle, Look rather concerned."  
"We had a long day." He replied. Edward noticed the spots of blood on his shirt.  
"Dear God are you alright?"  
"Not my blood."

"Not Percy's I hope."  
"Gator's. Splatter from the open shoulder."  
"Do you want a spare?"  
"I have a singlet underneath. I'll be alright.  
"Right."

Henry stood up and came over.

"How did he look?" He asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Gordon asked. The dull look on Henry's face implied the obvious answer.

"From what I can see, and what the nurse said, Mall-nurrished, Dehydrated, and frail. But alive nonetheless." He continued.

Just then the doctor came in and walked up to them.

"Henry! Good to see you're still kicking."

"Murdoch. Yes I'm fine, but I'm not here for me."  
"Right," He said, as everyone stood up to pay attention, "Percy is doing fine at the moment. He hasn't eaten anything for the past few days so he's on an IV Drip. He has some swelling and bruising in the oral and anal cavity, so i'm afrain he was…"

He paused and looked to Belle holding Jacelyn.

"Taken advantage off?" Belle offered.

"Yes. Precisely… He is regaining consciousness, but we don't want to burden him with people. So if you could go two or three at a time, that would be great."

Everyone looked confused as for who should go first.

"Henry, Thomas and Gordon." Belle suggested, "You three look the most anxious to see him."  
"Are you sure?" Thomas asked.

"Yes Thomas." Edward said. "She's right."

The three nodded before following Dr Murdoch down the hallway.

As they walked, Dr Murdoch looked to Henry.  
"As for some good news we should be able to operate in a week's time. So come and see me when you feel up to re-considering."

"I'll think about it."  
"Henry, I've known you for nearly ten years. Don't think about it too long, or it will become a problem."

"I know Murdoch. I know… Is Percy going to develop trauma from this?"  
"It's statistically more than likely. But he's shown great resilience so far, so there is hope."

As they round the corner he pointed towards a door.

"He's in here. Just bear in mind he is on pain medication, so he might be rather drowsy, and non-coherent."

The three enter to see Percy in the bed with an Iv drip in his arm and monitors connected to nearly every part of his body.  
"Hey Guys." He said weakly.

Thomas shed a tear before sitting down next to his friend and grasping his hand.

"Hey Percy."  
"...I hope you didn't kill that bastard." Percy said, looking to Gordon.

"No, he'll see the rest of his life behind bars if i have anything to say about it."  
"Good."

Henry walked up to his brother and leant over to give him a gentle hug.

"Easy there… I'm sore from the whipping." He winced.

"I'm glad you're alright Percy. There's one stop I need to make, I'll swing by soon." Gordon said. Giving a small wave.

"By Gordo. Stay..Safe."

Thomas gives a chuckle at his friend's drowsiness.

"I'm glad to see you in one piece, Perce." Thomas said, sobbing quietly.

"I'm glad I'm here too Thomas."  
As the sun set outside the window, the three shared a humbling experience in the hospital room.

* * *

Gordon walked down a dark brick hallway to find Captain standing at the end.

"Captain."  
"Gordon. This is your favor?"

"Yes. I know i can call on you if the times ever get rough."

"Hopefully times don't get rough."  
"How long is he looking at for kidnapping?" Gordon asked.  
"He's already at a life sentance for 2 cases of murder, so-"  
"What?"  
"Remember the two kids I mentioned. We dug up their bodies earlier today."

"Oh… That's deeply troubling."  
"Looking to be a landslide case though, the evidence is too far stacked against him. I'll be prosecuting personally."  
"Well, do us proud."  
"I will. Not look, you can't hit him. He can sue you for that, and I'd have to detain you."  
"I won't lay a finger."

"Alright, One minute."  
The steel door buzzes and swings open revealing a light grey room, with the gator sitting at his little table eating. He sits in a sling, with a bandage clearly visible under his jumpsuit.

"Gordon. A surprise to be sure. Thanks for the arm by the way."  
"You deserve it." He replied before walking over to his food tray and spitting in his food.

"Told you I'd be the first to spit in your food."  
Gators tone shifted from mild confusion to concealed hatred.

"You won't keep him from me."  
"That's not my job."

Gordon walked out of the room and gazed back in.  
"To think I used to idolize you." He muttered. "Oh the indignity."  
Captain shut the door and the two turned away before they heard a bang on the door.

"He's mine. We'll be together. He loves me."  
"No-one loves you Gator. And you're not leaving laying your eyes on him EVER again."

* * *

**Alright Guys. This part is finishing up.**

**Give me some ideas of new things to explore. Mabye somemore characters you want to see in this story.**

**Stay safe. I'll see you all eventually.**


	18. Epilougue - My End, Your Beginning

This has been something I've contemplated.

After every break i take ive contemplated making this move, but now as i enter adult hood i think its the right time.

And let me clarify no-one is ever too old for thomas, i will always love ttte and I dont think anything can change that.

I have an idea for a star wars story that i may do here, but no promises.

**THE IMPORTANT PART:**

For me, when i started nearly 5 years ago, i read stories that inspired me and that pushed me to give it ago. And reading all of the amazing comments has been great for me. So thank you to everyone who's read this story.

**So now i challenge you. I'd love to see you write a continuation of my stories. And if you do, PM me and link the story. Id love to read it someday.**

Thank you thomas fans. You have been awesome. Stay Safe, Stay Strong and have fun.


End file.
